


His Little Girl

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: PWP one-shot.  Master has shown me two years ago that life did not have to be the same every day, that there were so many more things out there for one to learn and explore and feel.





	His Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

AN: based on an original fic by dadysgrl666. Adapted to the HP world with permission. This is by far the kinkiest thing I have ever written. I blame the vicodin. 

 

His Little Girl

 

I'm sitting on the back porch at my parents' house, watching the stars shine brightly in the clear night sky. The warm breeze mingles with the scent of lavender from my perfume, creating an aura of hazy comfort.

The silence is pierced by the hoot of an owl, and I briefly wonder who could be contacting me at this time of the night. A slow smile creeps to my face and my body tingles as I know that it is my One Master before I even see the snowy white feathers.

I gracefully walk to meet the bird, as Master has always taught me to hold myself upright and ladylike at all time; for no matter what, I always represent Him in everything I do and every movement I make.

_My little girl,_

_I wish to see you this evening. I shall meet you in the wooded area at the edge of your property in one hour, so please do as the good girl that I know you are and be ready and prepared for me._

_Make sure you are showered, shaving all areas of your body, and apply baby oil to your skin so it's nice and smooth. Dress yourself in a bra, a blouse, a short skirt, thigh-high stockings, and your three-inch heels._

I take a deep breath of air into my lungs and exhale with more tingles at the mere thought of where Master would be wanting to take me - his girl - tonight. Without another thought, I do as I have been told: I shower, shave, put on my baby oil to make my skin ever so soft and smooth for his touch. I dress myself as he has instructed me to: a lacy bra, sheer blouse, my shortest skirt, thigh-highs, and at last my three-inch heels.

By the time I have finished pulling my hair back into a twist on top of my head, it's time to meet Master. I carefully Apparate to our rendezvous spot, my heart pounding in complete happiness knowing that Master is waiting for me - his girl - to arrive.

I open my eyes and there he stands - tall and strong, his shaggy black hair sticking up in every direction, those piercing green eyes owning me in every possible way. His robes open in the front to reveal an all-black ensemble, from the collar of his shirt to the tips of his dragonhide boots.

He smiles at me, his robes swaying in the wind as he leans towards my ear and speaks in his dark, mysterious voice.

"You look lovely tonight, just as I knew you would."

He kisses my ear, and I glow from his touch on my skin. I have to catch my breath before I can make my request.

"Master, may this girl please ask where might we be going on this beautiful night?"

"Don't you worry, my little girl," he says. "Don't you worry at all. Just follow me."

I follow, and I don't really care where we are going as long as I'm with him, near him, close enough to hear his voice, smell him, touch him, feel his touch. All that matters to me is to be near Master.

He leads me deep into the forest and I'm not exactly sure what we're doing here, but it feels like a great place to be. The air still smells of lavender, and the warm breeze drifts across my body and over my uncovered sex underneath my skirt. I chance another request.

"Master, what are we doing?"

He smiles again, his eyes burning straight through mine into my soul.

"I think tonight would be the perfect night to tie you to a tree and cut you, my girl, to make you bleed and show you how much I love you."

I freeze, for I cannot believe my ears. After being together for two years, Master is going to live out my biggest fantasy; he's going to take me out into the wide open world and have his way with me in the forest. 

He mistakes my hesitance for reluctance and immediately questions my intent.

"Is there something wrong, my little girl?"

"Oh, no, Master," I reply. "Nothing at all. I'm just not sure how to say the words."

"Pleased? Overly happy? Excited? Scared?"

Master knows me oh so well, so much more than any man has ever known me. Master has shown me two years ago that life did not have to be the same every day, that there were so many more things out there for one to learn and explore and feel. 

I feel myself become wet from the mere thought of Master bringing me to this place to show me how much he loves me and cares for me.

"Yes, Master."

We reach a clearing where there is only but a few trees and he indicates the lot with a wave of his hand.

"Pick which tree you would like to be ours, my little girl."

I'm so giddy inside, knowing that I am going to pick 'our tree', as Master said. I choose the one in the center where the night air flows warmly all over my body. 

Master withdraws his wand and orders me to stand in front of the tree, which I do without any hesitation or thought. 

"Little girl of mine, I would like for you to raise your skirt above your waist and remove your stockings."

I do as he says, exposing my bare flesh to his hungry eyes.

"Now I want you to open your blouse so that I may see your beautiful breasts in that bra."

Once again I comply right away. I feel my breasts heave up and down with my rapid breaths of anticipation as Master strides towards me. My whole body melts as he kisses me passionately, claiming my mouth as a prelude of what's to come.

His lips ghost my ear as he whispers his next instruction.

"Take off that bra for me, so that I can see your breasts gleaming in the moonlight."

The air is like an ice cube as my breasts are released, my nipples hardening into taut peaks.

Master takes a step back and points his wand at me.

" _Incarcerous_ ," he says calmly.

I allow myself to relax as thick ropes bind my torso tightly against the rough bark of the tree. With each loop of the rope around my body, I feel myself becoming wetter simply knowing Master's thoughts of cutting me tonight in the wild forest under the moonlight.

His voice is husky as he takes a breast in each hand.

"Now, my little girl, where would you like to bleed for me tonight?"

"Master," I whisper, "if I could bleed from my thighs for you tonight, I would be ever so happy."

A very deviant smirk crosses his face.

"Of course, then that is where you shall receive your markings from me tonight."

He leans down on one knee, pausing to breathe in the sweet smell of my sex before pressing the tip of his wand against my inner thigh.

" _Diffindo_ ," he says softly.

I gasp sharply as the cut begins, feeling the blood trickle out of my skin as Master traces a pattern on my thigh with his wand. He lets out a small groan as he completes his branding, and I look down to see the lovely mark of a spider web. He meets my eyes and holds my gaze as his tongue darts out to taste my blood. He closes his mouth over my cuts and sucks vehemently, drinking me into him.

His lips glisten with a reddish tint as he raises himself to face me, his fingers feeling between my legs.

I moan at his touch.

"My little girl, you seem to be very wet. I am thinking you are enjoying yourself so far."

Moaning again, I attempt to respond.

"Oh yes, Master, in every way possible."

I can feel him move closer to me despite my eyes being sealed shut. He grabs my hair and presses completely against me, kissing me hard and speaking against my lips.

"You bleed well for me, little girl. I am proud of you."

I smile shyly and enjoy the remainder of his kiss, vaguely noticing the sound of a zipper being lowered.

"Are you ready for me to take you now, my little girl? Are you ready to feel me inside you, with the bark of this tree against your back with each and every stroke I take inside your body?"

I answer with a moan so loud that a nearby bird flies out of a tree as Master approaches my entrance with his hard, thick cock. I cannot wait to feel him inside me, to feel him touch me and kiss me once again.

He lifts my legs and wraps them around his waist, then digs his fingers into the backs of my thighs as shoves himself into my very hot, very wet pussy. We groan together. Master moves slowly at first, allowing me to feel every stroke run the entire course of my body and the bark of the tree scrape against my back. 

"My little girl," he breathes, panting heavily. "It's time for this blouse of yours to come off, so that your back shall feel the full torture of this tree behind it."

Not missing a beat in his rhythm, he slips his hands underneath the ropes to tug my blouse down my shoulders and arms. He thrust inside me faster, pressing me hard against the tree. I scream out loud in sheer enjoyment at Master's hard cock pounding into me while the bark cuts into my back at the same time. 

As Master fucks me harder, I can do nothing but allow him to ravage my body and make me come over and over again, tightening my muscles around his cock. He kisses me all over my neck and breasts, tugging on my nipples with his teeth to make me lose myself once more. 

I'm in such a wonderful place, being used by my One Master as he fucks me and causes new marks to form on my back from every thrust against the tree. When he comes, I can feel the explosion inside me, and the howl from his lungs pierces through the silence yet again.

He leans his forehead against mine as we struggle to catch our breaths after this amazing experience.

"Well, my little girl, have you enjoyed your evening?"

I groan as he withdraws himself from me, his spent cock hanging limply against my thigh.

"Oh Master, you have given your girl the most memorable and enjoyable evening ever. Thank you so much for allowing me to be yours."

With a wave of his wand, I am free from the binds, and I slump down to the ground with only my skirt around my belly and my blouse dangling loosely from my wrists. 

Master bends down and examines the cuts on my back and thigh, healing them immediately with his wand but leaving the scars as a reminder of his love for me.

He dresses me like a doll, slowly rolling the stockings up my legs, fastening my bra around my bust, sliding my blouse back up around my shoulders, and finally pulling my skirt down and smoothing it out.

I step into my three-inch heels and latch onto his arm for support as he Apparates my satisfied and weakened body out of the clearing and back to my parents' back porch.

He kisses me once more, soft and lovingly, and I know that I am glowing and beaming because I have just had the most romantic night living out my wildest fantasy with my Master. 

"I love you, my little girl, and you will always be mine. Tonight I shall stay with you; we shall sleep together and I will hold you all night long without letting go."

_Fin_


End file.
